Monkey Business
by PSManiac
Summary: Evil villans don't give up do they? Cortex has created the evil monster known as Koala Bong. Will Crash defeat this new foe? review and you shall be rewarded with riches beyond your wildest dreams. No flames please.


PSMANIAC: This is my very first rejoice! I also have Crunch with me for the

Author's Note.

CRUNCH: Uhh... PSManiac.

PSMANIAC: Yes, Crunch.

CRUNCH: The disclaimer.

PSMANIAC: What about it?

CRUNCH: You need to type it.

PSMANIAC: Ohh...

CRUNCH: We don't want a lawsuit on our hands.

PSMANIAC: Fine! Fine! I don't own anything! Except for King Bong. So R&R!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crash Bandicoot

in:

**Monkey Buisiness**

By

PSManiac

Scene 1: N. Sanity Island, Northern Beach, 8:05 A.M.

(We see Crash & Crunch next to a wumpa tree. Crash is holding a large basket.)

Crunch: You ready Crash?

(He nods.)

Crunch: Alright then.

(He shakes the tree as Crash catches the falling wumpa. Two wumpa falls over

Crash's eyes. He licks them off.)

Crunch: Yeah! Breakfast is serv-

(A blue monkey jumps out of the basket, eating a wumpa fruit, then runs off into the

jungle.)

Crunch: I'm gonna kill you, fool!

(Crash stops him.)

Crunch: I know, I know. This is a kid's show. but when we're off the air, I'm gonna-

(Crash covers Crunch's mouth.)

Crunch: Mrrphh mwrpphh mrph. Mrphhmphh MRPHH MRRPPHH

MRRRRRPPPPPPHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

(Crash puts his hand away.)

Crunch: Thanks, I needed that.

Scene 2: N. Sanity Island, Northern Jungle, 8:09 A. M.

(The monkey scampers through the forest, until an N-Bot Robots that serve

Cortex catches it.)

N-Bot: Target aquired. Identity: Blue Simian. Statis: Captured. Sending docking

trasmission code 9'er 9'er.

(The monkey attacks its face.)

N-Bot: ALERT! ALERT! TARGET ATTACKING! REPEAT! TARGET ATTACKING!

(The robot runs around frantically. The monkey jumps off right before the robot hits

a tree and explodes. Now, we see Crash and the gang eating wumpa on the

beach. You can see the mushroom-shaped explosion in the background.)

Crunch: You guys hear somthing?

(Crash and Coco shake their heads. They continue eating. The monkey stares at

the giant scorch mark,then laughs. Suddenly a claw picks up the monkey and hauls

it up into Cortex's airship!)

Cortex: Why do I have to do everything myself?

( The monkey gets in the airship, and it takes off.)

Scene 3: N.Sanity Island, Northern Beach, 8:45 A. M.

(After breakfast, Crash, Coco, and Crunch decided to lay on the beach and work

on their tan. Then there's a distant Kaboom, then another one but closer. A screen

with Cortex's face on it.)

Cortex: Crash, Crash, Crash. We meet again for the last time. You see, I am your

father!

(Crash has a look of horror on his face.)

Coco: Wait a minute. That's not in the script!

Cortex: Ohhhh!

(Cortex flips through a couple scripts.)

Cortex: Aha! Here it is!

(He clears his throght.)

Cortex: Crash Bandicoot! Ever since you humiliated me at motorworld, I have

been plotting your...umm...instant funeral.

(Once again Crash has a hard time figuiring out Cortex's figuires of speech.)

Cortex: Now meet my new minion... King Bong!

(Silence except for a cricket.)

Cortex: I said King Bong!

(A giant blue monkey appears from behind the mountain.)

King Bong: Oohh EEE RARRrrr.

(He notices the wumpa trees and claps.)

King Bong: OOOOooooo!

(He starts popping wumpa in his mouth.)

Cortex: What are you doing you stupid simian! You are suppose to be destroying

those troublesome marsupials!

Coco: I think I found his weakness.

Crunch: You did?

Coco: Yeah, just hold him back, okay?

(Now she got to work.)

Crunch: I'll handle this.

(He punches the monkey, but Bong just throws him into a distant mountain in the

middle of the ocean. It crumbles to create an exact replica of the Statue of

Liberty.)

King Bong: Ha ha ha ha HA HA HA !

Coco: I'm done now to fire it up.

(She reveals a strange contraption and fires some wumpa fruit at Cortex Castle.

Bong follows the fruit.)

Scene 4: Cortex Island, Castle Cortex, 9:01 A. M.

Cortex: Those pesky bandicoots will be destroyed in a matter of minutes!

(Some wumpa hits his forehead.)

Cortex: What the-

(Down in the lounge, Trophy, Tiny, N. Gin, and Dingodile were playing go fish.)

Tiny: Got any four aces?

Trophy: Go fish.

(Bong Destroys the castle, but the lounge was still standing.)

Tiny: Yahtzee!

Dingodile: Honestly, why do we let him play?

(Cortex crawls out of the wreckage.)

Cortex: You blundering baboon! You destoyed my castle! I oughta- Uh oh!

(Bong roars and throws Cortex into the Statue of Liberty replica. Then hurls it into

space.)

Cortex: CURSE YOU CRASH BANDICOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

(Coco takes the Evolvo-Ray and turn Bong back to his original form.)

Coco:Awww! He's soooooo CUTE! Let's keep him!

Scene 5: Space, Planet X, 7:10 P. M.

(After meteors and asteroids, the statue was no more than the head and torch. It

lands on the seaside of a distant planet. Cortex crawls out and sees thousands

and thousands of Crashes.)

Cortex: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**The End!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PSMANIAC: So R&R everybody!

CRUNCH: What does R&R mean anyway?

PSMANIAC: I'm sure it means read and review.

CRUNCH: Makes sense.

PSMANIAC: T-t-t-t-that's all folks! (I don't own Looney Tunes)


End file.
